Deepest Desires
by TriDogMom
Summary: Ron takes a potion that allows Hermione to see his deepest sexual fantasy. Turns out it's watching her and Kingsley.


_Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing dirty with her characters._

Ron and Hermione had been married for two years and even though people didn't think they would work well together, they did. Ron's temper had cooled off after the stress of the war and his humor and how easy going he was kept Hermione grounded. The opposite could be said for Hermione, she was always challenging Ron to be the best he could be and supported every one of his achievements as an Auror.

Their lives were filled with dinners at the Burrow, playing with the new babies his siblings were having, date nights with the Potters, and weekly movie nights now that Ron had discovered the joys of Muggle telly. Their sex life was never boring as Hermione liked to bring home new books on fun positions and things for both of them to try.

Tonight Hermione had brought home a new Weasley product from Fred and George. While she wasn't fond of their testing techniques at Hogwarts, she was always impressed with the products they made. The wizarding world as a whole was ignorant of the fact that Hermione often helped the twins with some of their trickier products and anytime they came out with an adults only product, especially one for couples, she loved to test them.

Calling Ron into the bedroom she saw his eye sparkle at the look of her on the bed naked with a box beside her.

Already removing his clothes he looked at the box, "Is that a new product for us to try?"

"It is. Deepest Desires."

"How does this one work then?"

"According to the box, this lets one of us experience the other's deepest sexual fantasy that they are willing to do in real life. 'Show your husband all the things you want to do but are too shy to tell him!' Ugh, your brothers are so sexist."

"So we take the potion and then we spill our fantasy? That doesn't seem that exciting, we talk about ours all the time."

"There are actually two potions. One person takes the 'Desire' potion and the other takes the 'Experience' potion. 'Experience will pull the other person into your deepest desire, allowing them to experience all aspects of your fantasy.' That sounds interesting, what do you think Ron?"

"I'm game. Which potion do you want to take?"

"Either one sounds fun. Close our eyes and grab one?"

Setting the box on the bed, they both reached in and pulled out a vial. Seeing she had the green one, Hermione looked at the box to see she had pulled the 'Experience' while Ron pulled 'Desire.'

"Okay Ron, it says we have to take them at the same time while touching at it will last for one hour. Are you ready?"

Sitting down on the bed next to each other they held hands as they emptied the vials then set them aside. Ron looked around "I don't feel any different. How long does it take to kick in?"

Before Hermione could grab the box, there was a knock on their bedroom door. How did anyone get past our wards without them alerting us? Without conscious thought, she stood from the bed and approached the door. Looking down she noticed she was now wearing a black see through robe. This must be his fantasy. It better not be a food delivery guy.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt enter the room. Instead of asking him why in the hell he was in her bedroom, licking his lips while taking in the sight of her mostly naked form, she just smiled and beckoned him in. Evidently in the fantasy while she could experience everything, she could not make changes to what Ron desired. Well, lets see what Ron really wants our sex life to be like and why he wants his boss here for it.

Following behind Kingsley, she noticed Ron was no longer on the bed, but sitting in a chair towards the bottom and off to one side. His cock was at full attention and she could already see a bead of precum at the tip.

Moving to stand behind her, Kingsley placed his hands on her hips. "Ron, are you sure about this? I don't want to make things awkward between us at work."

"I'm sure. Hermione has been begging to fuck you for years, and I want to give her this."

What in the hell? I mean, yeah I've wanted to fuck Kings since the night we rode the thestral together but how does Ron know that?

"Is that so Hermione? You've wanted me for years?" Kingsley tightened his grip on her and pulled her back into him. "Do you rub that sweet pussy thinking about me while your husband is asleep next to you?"

The moan Ron imagine matched the one that sounded in her head. It was in that moment that Hermione decided to stop focusing on this being Ron's fantasy and just enjoy the experience.

Slowly untying her robe, he leaned down to whisper in her ear just loud enough for Ron to hear, "I am going to make you scream my name little girl. Your husband is going to watch while I fuck you into the mattress. He will know who owns your pussy." Ron groaned and started to rub his cock. "Who owns your pussy Hermione?"

Well fuck a duck, who knew Ron was into this?? "You own it Kings."

"Look at Ron and tell him."

"Ron, this pussy is Kingsley's now. You will have to ask him before you can touch it again."

"See how he is rubbing his cock looking at us. We are just standing here and he is ready to blow his load. What do you think.. Should we tell him he can't touch himself yet?"

Hermione moaned and leaned farther back into Kingsley's embrace. "Let me tell him, Kings. I want him to know we're in charge of his pleasure now." Biting her ear in agreement, she turned to Ron.

"Stop touching yourself. You can only cum when we allow it."

"Fuck Hermione. I will do whatever you want. Just let me watch you two."

"Should we humiliate him just a little more?" She shivered as Kingsley whispered softly into her ear. Nodding her head she heard him say to Ron "come undress me. Get me ready to fuck your wife."

Hermione dropped her robe as she made her way to the middle of the bed. She watched Ron strip Kingsley, including removing his socks and shoes. Kingsley was half hard, but his dick looked much larger than Ron's and she knew it would feel good as it stretched her pussy to fit.

Ron went to move back after removing all of Kingsley's clothes, but he was stopped by a hand on the back of his head. "I told you to get me ready to fuck your wife Weasley. Does my dick look ready to you?"

Ron's eyes went wide, but he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Kingsley's cock without hesitation. He moaned and greedily took as much as he could into his mouth.

"That's it, suck my dick. I want it nice and hard before I shove it in your wife."

Hermione moved closer to watch the two of them. She had no idea watching a man suck another man off could be so erotic. The sight of her husband's ginger head between Kingsley's strong thighs was enough to leave her dripping.

Looking over at her, Kingsley winked at her then thrust his hips towards Ron causing him to choke slightly. Sitting up, Hermione spread her thighs to expose herself to him for the first time and saw his eyes fill with hunger. She used one hand to open her pussy up and show him how wet she was. With her other hand she gestured for him to come to her- she was ready for him.

"I think that is good enough Weasley, back to your chair. And no touching yourself. If you cum before we allow it, we'll but you in a cock cage for a week so you won't be able to cum at all."

Walking to the end of the bed, Kingsley lifted Hermione up and gently tossed her to the top of the bed. "Now show me that pretty cunt up close, love."

Spreading her legs wide, she once again opened herself up to him. She could hear Ron making noises in the corner but was doing her best to block him out and focus on the man in front of her.

Kingsley came closer to her and put one finger inside of her. Groaning loudly, "Fuck your pussy is tight. No wonder your husband wants me to fuck you. A girl like you needs a nice big dick to fill her up."

Keeping his finger inside her, he moved up her body and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't hold back the moan and immediately opened up for him. He pressed his tongue into her and kissed her with a passion she had never experienced before.

"Oh, you like that do you? I can feel you getting wetter around my finger. Would you like this tongue on your cunt baby?" Unable to speak she just nodded. "I will do it if you promise to cum all over my face. Can you do that for me?" Another nod was all she could do.

Moving down her body he stopped to suck on each nipple before kissing his way to her center. Looking up and making eye contact with her, he swiped his tongue across her click. Holy fuck. One lick and this is better than anything I have ever felt. She felt him remove his finger from her and she frowned in disappointment until she felt him re-enter her with a second finger.

"Is that better love? You know I have to stretch your pussy so I can fit in you."

Is that better? Of course it is better? The only thing that would be better would be your cock.

He was moving his fingers in and out of her and occasionally scissoring them before bending down again to lick her clit. This time instead of a swipe of his tongue he latched on to it and started sucking with the right pressure to ride the line between pleasure and pain. Arching her back, she clutched onto the bedding and wrapped her legs around his shoulders.

"That's it Kings! I am so close." Suddenly she felt him press against that perfect spot inside her and she squirted hard all over his face. Well that's never happened in real life.

Collapsing back on the pillows, she tried to catch her breath as Kingsley came to lay next to her. "Fuck little girl, that pussy is perfect. I hope your husband know this isn't going to be a one time thing like he asked. I am not letting you go."

"Oh fuck!" They both looked over to Ron at his exclamation. His cock was covered in precum and Hermione could tell from the pained expression on his face that he was fighting the urge to cum. He was sitting on his hands so he wouldn't touch himself.

"I think someone likes watching us together." I think you're right. "Are you ready for me to fill you up and claim that cunt as mine?"

The feminist in her wanted to cry out 'It's my body and you will never own any part of it!' but the sexual part of her brain that was currently in control answered for her, "This pussy belongs to you, come fuck me Kings. Show me what I've been missing."

"That's right, love. You have never felt anything like me before. Open your pretty thighs for me."

Settling himself between her thighs, she thought her would slam right into her. Instead he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let me know if I am going to fast. I want to func down to whisper in her ear. "Let me know if I'm going to fast. I can't wait to be fully inside you, but I want to make sure it feels good for you."

Damn, even when he's being sweet he makes my pussy leak. Better bring extra panties with me for the next time I run into him at work.

Lifting slightly off her body, he positioned himself at her entrance. His lips were still in her ears and she felt and heard him say "ready?" She nodded and he slid the first inch of himself into her.

"Oh fuck Hermione. You feel amazing." I feel amazing?? You only have the head in and I'm about to explode. "Let me go deeper, love. Let me fill you completely."

Unable to answer verbally she bent her knees, placed her feet on the bed and lifted her hips causing him to sink deeper into her. Three loud groans filled the room. Damn, I keep forgetting Ron is here.

Kingsley turned to look at Ron. "Your wife has the tightest cunt Weasley. I'll let you cum in her after I'm finished. But you might be waiting a while."

I hope he's waiting a long while, this feels too good.

He continued to push into her until he was fully seated inside. The stretch was even better than she thought it would be at the beginning of the evening. He seem to fill every part of her.

Staring slowly he started to pull out of her before thrusting back in. Moving one hand to her nipples and one hand to her clit, she started giving him a show.

"That's it baby, show me how you play with yourself. Is this what you do at night when he's sleeping next to you. Rub your cunt and pull on your tits while thinking about me filling you up?"

"Yes Kings. I cum thinking about you every night."

"Is that the only time you cum thinking about me?"

Oh, you are a dirty boy Kingsley Shacklebolt. "No, I rub my pussy anytime you leave my office. Once I was early for a meeting with you and I came while sitting in your office."

He grunted and started fucking her harder. Between thrusts he told her, "Tomorrow I want you to make an appointment, I'm going to fuck you in my office. Don't wear panties."

Ron moaned louder this time from her corner. So, he doesn't just want to watch, he wants to be an actual cuckold. Who knew he had it in him?

"Your wish is my command Minister. You own my pussy right?"

"Damn right I do little girl. Now let me fill you with my cum."

The intensity of their fucking was at a level she had never experienced before. Not only was he exceptionally great in bed, knowing Ron was watching and getting sexual satisfaction from this made it so much better. I wonder if Kingsley is the only one he wants to see me with?

Hermione felt the pressure in her lower stomach start to build before it finally snapped and she screamed Kingsley's name as she felt every cell in her body explode. Three more thrusts and she could feel Kingsley's dick pulsing inside her as he filled her with his seed.

He quickly pulled out, rolled beside her, and she felt the emptiness until he turned to Ron "your turn Weasley." Ron practically flew onto the bed and slipped inside her. He must have been beyond turned on watching them because it only took him around thirty seconds before he too came inside her.

Suddenly Hermione was sitting back on the bed, naked, holding Ron's hand as if nothing had happened. Except Ron's legs were covered in his cum, and she was sitting in the biggest wet spot she'd ever made.

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him. The silence was starting to get awkward but she wasn't quite sure what to say to him. The box did say it only shows fantasies the person was willing to do. Based off her body's reaction to his fantasy, she wanted it to.

Gathering all of her courage she turned to him, "so, should I call Kingsley so we can do that in real life?"

Ron didn't say anything but his cock instantly hardened. Looking at her he blushed slightly and nodded.

**A/N: **

100% not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Don't worry, I'm still working on my main story; just needed something to blow off steam after a long day.


End file.
